


At the Ark

by ladydragon76



Series: Pokemon Go!es Transformers [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go!es Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Pokemon Go! has taken over the planet!  Is it any wonder the Cybertronians get in on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Ark

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Pokemon Go!es Transformers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Rizobact was in chat one night and we were all jabbering, and she suggested this crossover. She made the tumblr blog [Pokemon Go!es Transformers](http://pokemongoestransformers.tumblr.com/), and we were jabbering and cracking jokes, and that spawned this fic series. Go check out the blog, there's tons of cute stuff there already! And don't forget to submit your own stuff!

Jazz asked. Jazz asked _really_ nicely -and maybe mentioned how 'uncool' it was that the Decepticons had a gym and the Autobots didn't- and the _Ark_ was made a gym and also given a couple Pokestops too. After all. Autobots loved Pokémon Go! They should get to play too! Thanks, humans who made the game, y'all are awesome, ya know that?

Did Optimus approve of his Third in Command subtly/not-so-subtly threatening humans? No, of course not. Did he enjoy having a gym and Pokestops scattered through the _Ark_? Abso-fragging-lutely.

Now if the frelling tracking just worked so he could find that Charmander, that'd be great. It was around somewhere.

"Hey, bossbot," Jazz greeted. "How're them eggs?"

Optimus checked his incubators, and grinned. "Less than a kilometer left on half of them. Have you seen a Charmander anywhere? I've got one on my radar, but I can't find it."

"There was one out front- Whoa!"

"Sorry!" Optimus called back as he dashed toward the front entrance of the base.

"Hah!" someone crowed from outside. "I finally got him! Oh, hey, Prime! I just caught a-"

" _Charmander!_ " Optimus bellowed as he slid to a stop, dust flying up around his feet. He focused on his HUD and cursed when it escaped.

"Yeah…" Sideswipe said, edging back.

Optimus ignored him and fed the Charmander another razzberry. "Come on, you glitchy little abomination, stay in the ball. Fuck!" Someone snickered, but Optimus lobbed another razzberry, then tried a curveball. "Fuck!"

"Someone's having issues," Ratchet muttered, though not so quietly that Optimus couldn’t hear him.

"Frag off, Ratch. Yes!" Optimus punched the air and jumped as the little chime sounded and his Pokedex registered the new Pokémon. "Gotcha, fucker!"

"Anyone else think the boss takes games a wee bit too seriously?" Sideswipe asked, then backpedaled before finally transforming and tearing off up the road when Optimus took a step toward him.

It'd been an empty threat. Optimus was happy to have caught a Charmander finally. "Now I just need a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur, and I'll have all four starters," he said, heading back into the _Ark_.

Yes, he needed to thank Jazz. After he hit all the stops. Charmander had taken his very last Pokeball, the little fragger.


End file.
